My Life, As Of Now
by NaomiSpice
Summary: Konan decides one morning that she will work harder to be a different person. Little did she know, but her life will change dramaticly.


**My Life, As Of Now **

PROLOGUE:~~

Konan lives a good life in the modern world. she has a career in music and has just come out with her first CD, called "Fallen". her band's name is Evanescence. Pein was in part of it but said it sounded bad.(it was actually really good) her friends and her (Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Pein, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi) all live in the same apartment duplex. Pein and her share the same one, but all the others have their own. Pein has a talent for art and uses it in his "Body Art Studio".

Hidan is the only minister of the "First Jashin's Church" and the title is what it is...he's a big-time gambler, and often wins, making him a natural richman. Kakuzu is his partner in crime and a banker.

Kisame works for the Water World in the next town. sometimes he get to do shows with the sharks. He's the only one who can get them NOT to bit the hands of the feeders. Ask him anuthing about a shark and he'll know. He's a walking shark book.

Tobi is still finishing his last years in collage as an eye doctor. So far he only has 3 more years to go. Itachi will be finishing up to get his degree in only 1 year. (Tobi and Itachi do the same thing for a career) Deidara is a well trained surgen, and prevoiusly finished removing Zetsu's "plant". (now he looks somewhat normal) Zetsu doesn't like to share what happens in his personal life with the others. Deidara says he's a male stripper, but the others think not.

* * *

_BEEEP BEEEP!_

Konan's alarm went off at 9:00am. It was a monday, so she thought it would be a good idea if she left for the music studio at 11:00. this way the trafic won't be as bad. in the mean time, she needed to wake up and eat something.

_"uhg. i wonder if my CD came in the mail today...then i can send one to everyone."_

Konan sat up in bed, looked to her left, and saw Pein had already waken up. By now, he was probably already at the studio. she felt sudden pain at her lower lip.

"Ouch! I left my stud in last night." She often did this resulting in a slight infection in the morning. it was best if she took it out and replaced it.

She walked down stairs and looked ou the balcony window. It was raining again. But what could she say? It was monsoon season again. The rain might not stop until friday. Konan mozied into the kitchen and saw a note on the island:

**Konan,**

**I left for the studio early. your CD's came today. the box is in the living room. oh, and Kisame invited us to eat lunch today...maybe around 12ish i'll call you.**

**-Pein**

He was soo sweet. Pein is really caring only around her. But she was never really sure if she felt the same way about him. She had to be honest, there was something in all of her friends she saw attracting. Well, maybe not Zetsu. Her CD's were sitting on the couchin the living room like Pein said. She decided to take them to lunch so she could let everyone get one.

Breakfast was a blueberry muffin with green tea. Konan never was a morning person, so breakfast was never needed. After that, she went upstairs and got dressed. Konan didn't like to dress fancy, but she liked to look nice. She chose to put on a black baby-doll top and long black jeans. Make-up was simple. black lipstick, and eyeliner. her piercing was safe to insert now. Her infection had gone down. She almost forgot to put on her paper flower. She can never go anywhere without it.

_"I hope something good happens today..." _She wasn't all too sure by what that ment, but it would be nice if she met someone or something along those lines. Today was going to be a good day. She was going to talk a lot today. It made her feel good to have someone to talk to.

* * *

Well, Konan really had nothing else to do until '12ish' but to go and see Pein or Deidara. all the others would be doing something important. Deidara is off today, so she thought it would be nice to pay him a visit. She hoped he haddn't decided to go somewhere on his day off, so she walked (with an umbrella) up 6 flights of stairs to his appartment. all she had to do was knock once before he arrived at the door.

"Hey! Nice to see you Konan! I was hoping you'd drop by! Un." He let her in and offered coffee, but she politely turned down the offer.

"I have something for you Dei..." she took a single copy of her CD out of her handbag and gave it to him. "I just got them today."

Really? Wow this looks nice. I'll have to put it on my iPod! Can't wait to hear it! Un."

"Why are you so happy today Dei? This is so not you. Did you meet _someone_?" She was curious, he was never this happy. Never.

"Oh..." He turned tomato red. "uh...yeah I did actually..now that you mention it. Un." He swallowed hard, showing a sign of nervousy.

Konan's eyes got real wide. She was just kidding around. It never occured to her that he actually would have met a _someone._ "Who?"

"Well I met her yesterday. She is going to be one of my patients--"

"Going to be? What does that mean?"

"Um...well, one of the easier parts of my job is to make deliveries. So I'm going to be her doctor. Un."

"Wait, if she's going to have a baby, why are you hiting on her?!?!" _"I can't believe this! You just don't go and hit on a married woman!"_

"Ok, it's not what you think! Her husband left her after he found out about the baby. And she really trusts me...un." His blush faded but hee turned his head so she couldn't see his face.

"Well I sure hope she trusts you! I mean...you are going to make a difference in her life!" _"And he calls that an 'easy' job." _

"You know what?! You need to go! You are making me unhappy in my own home! Un." He began to push Konan tward the door.

"Awee! Come on! You're no fun! Hahahahahaha! Ok, Bye now! Oh, and Kisame invited us all to luch today at 12ish if you're interested." She just wanted to stay and bug him more now that she could have something to tease him about.

"Hmm I'll think about it. Well go say hi to your 'Boyfriend' for me and get out of my appartment. Un,"

"Fine. But I'll see you at lunch, remember?"_ "Yess! now I can tell all the guys about Dei's new grilfriend!"_

"Oh, NO! Not if **YOU** will be there! JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" He gave me a final shove out the door and slammed it on Konan.

Konan stood outsid in the rain (with umbrella) and began to laugh her head off. _"Oh, Yes. Today will be a very, very good day..." _she thought.

* * *

Maybe going to see Deidara wasn't a bad idea today. But Konan needed to see her so called, "Boyfriend". Besides, she wanted this pearl stud at the studio. She had to have it. To get to the studio, she had to take a bus because Pein took the Jeep. The ride was short and enjoyable. She reflected on how she would tell the others about Dei's secret. She was going to spit it out, or somehoe make him tell everyone. (if he even comes to lunch)

By the time she reached the studio, it was 11:23am. She walked into the studio and saw Pein giving some bald guy a tatoo on his 'chrome-dome'. Konan decided not to distract him from his work, so she went ahead and purchased the pearl stud. There was also a matching one that was a black pearl. Another nessisary purchase.

Five minutes later, Pein finished making a blue dragon on the man's bald head. After the man left he came over to her and gave her a warm hug.

"So, what time did you finally wake up?" He knew she had no need to go to the record company today, but he still liked to ask.

"Oh...9ish, but then I thought I'd see Dei since he was off today. And...*giggle* I learned something about him."

"And...? What might that be?"

"I'm going to tell everyone at lunch."

"Won't he be there?"

"Yes. But he told me NOT to tell. So I have to do it when he's there!" She giggled again.

"Well, " He said, "do you want to call Kisame and ask what he had in mind for lunch? My shift is over in about 15 minutes."

"Sure..."As she reached for her phone, the blue beast himself walked through the door.

"Hey! You all still up for lunch? How about Nakato?"

"No...nothinng too fancy." Said Pein.

"Oh! How about Kiraku Raman!?" It was without a doubt, a great place to eat. And one of Konan's favorites.

Soon, everyone was at a long booth in Kiraku Ramen.

* * *

Tell me what you think and there will be more by tomorrow!

.


End file.
